Your Eyes
by Life Sucks 4 Me
Summary: Shino is put into an arranged marriage at the age of five, with a month old babe... As the years pass, things happen that are unavoidable, unintentional, and down right nasty, what will happen? Oh! There is a character in here that is a lead that isn't a part of the series!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I don't own any of this! Except well, you know the drill and all that jazz... Here we go and tell me what you think...

Everyone thinks I was weird, that I'm creepy, at least the older kids think so, but they don't know me. My name is Shino, Shino Aburame, and today is my fifth birthday.

"Shino!" my mother calls to me, "Your father and I have someone here we want you to meet before we get ready for your party!"

'Who?' I think, finishing putting on my 'shades', "COMIN' MAMA!"

"Hurry up little bug!" My father calls.

I hate when he calls me that, because it made the people laugh. I run to our living quarters to see a man, woman and... A babe?

The man, looking as though he holds power elsewhere, tall as a tree, one dark forest green eye and the other a deep stormy blue, dark brown hair, his muscled body tanned by the sun. The woman, her body slender and average in height, looking as though the sun has never touched body, her eyes, a pale blue and her hair blond with a touch of red. I cannot currently see the babe in her arms.

"You must be Shino," the woman says, " My name is Luz, this is my husband Min," she pauses a moment and looks down at the babe, "And this is my daughter, Li, she just turned a month old."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I say as I do a deep bow, "How can I assist you?"

"He's very well versed for a five year old," the man, Min, says.

"We don't believe in talking down to our child," my father says.

"As can be observed," Min-Sama replies, "Shino, do you know what an 'arranged marriage' is?"

I think for a moment, then I remember Mama telling me that it is how her and Father got together then they were of age, and told me what it meant... I nodded slowly.

"I see, you told him then?" Luz-Sama asks.

'Told me what?'

"To an extent," my mother replies, grabbing my father's hand.

"What's going on Mama? Father? I don't understand..." I say.

"My you're very forward now, aren't you?" Luz-Sama chuckles, " Come, sit next to me," she pats the cushion to her right.

Looking to my parents for guidance, my father nods, while my mother gives a small smile.

I walk over to the woman and her babe. "We are asking you to enter one with my daughter, to help the alliance that is growing between our clans. Seeing as though you two are five years apart, you will be married before your clans deadline... Do you understand?" She says all this in a caring tone, it sounded like the breeze in a meadow to me.

"Ummm... Sort of Luz-Sama," I confess.

Min-Sama chuckles, his deep voice rumbles like thunder, "Well, Shino, we understand that you are confused, but that means that you and our daughter will be wed by time she turns nineteen."

My father clears his throat, "Shino, we are giving you a choice first, make the right one," he states.

I am conflicted, Mama said that she didn't love Father at first, but they grew into it, but I want to help my clan... Then I found my voice, "I want to help, but about Li-San, what will she say when she finds out?"

Her parents looked fondly, "She is heiress to the Akkuski clan, she will be accepting," her father sounded so confident.

I nodded and they showed me my wife-to-be, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen... "Would you like to hold her?" Luz-Sama asks.

I nodded and was handed something as valuable as the most precious of gems, but as fragile as glass. I held her, looking at her, it felt like nothing else existed outside our little bubble.

Her little hands reaching up to me, her skin, kissed by the sun like her father's, her left eye is blue with green streaks, while her right is brown with white streaks, her hair like her mother's. I placed my right pointer into her small left hand and my right pinky was grabbed by her right...

"She likes you Shino," my mother says, walking over to see her.

"Very," her parents reply, "this may be the couple the stars were talking about," her mother finishes.

"That may be, but we have time," my mother replies.

"Would you like them to stay for your party Shino?" My father asks.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaassssssssseeeeee!?" I ask, quite unlike a member of this clan, causing my father to chuckle.

"We sure can little one," Luz-Sama replies.

I held Li-San for a few more minutes before they had to leave to get ready for the party. I watch them go, and I see Li-San's eyes on me, or at least what I like to think.

"Come on little bug," my father says, "We must get the yard ready."

I dutifully follow my parents and start setting up.

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; you lot know the drill!

•—-—•

The party was nature themed and all types of fun bugs were all over the place, but I didn't have any friends, but my family and my little Li and hers. My family has these insects called Kikaichus that burrow into our skin, my mama said I would understand it better when I'm older. They are out and about flying around, they seem happy.

After the last decoration was up we went to get ready, after that people started arriving. We invited other clans and they came, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clans. They have kids my age, but then I heard it, and it hurt.

"What's with the bugs?" A black headed boy my age asked, stomping on another.

"Sasuke," an older boy says, "quit doing that, this clan specializes in insects, you'll offend their master at the least, or it could hurt them."

"Oh, sorry," he said, then he saw me, "Were they yours?"

"Yes, and it did hurt," I say.

"You must be Shino," the elder boy says, I nod, "I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is my brother Sasuke... Sorry about what he did."

"It's okay I guess," I say, "Enjoy the party," they nod and walk away.

I look at the party, everyone's having fun, everyone but me. That kid killed my bugs on purpose, "He didn't know, little bug," my father says.

"I know," I sighed.

"H-Ha-Happy B-Bir-Birthday!" The Hyuuga clans heiress comes up to me.

"Thank you," I say calmly, "I hope you and your family enjoy themselves."

She smiles, turns and walks away, "Just like your old man," my father chuckles.

"What?" I don't know what he means.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he replies.

"O-Kay?" I reply.

I look around for my little Li, and I found her, by my family pond, her mother was doing things to the water, she was making them into different shapes, catching a fish now and then. I smile when I hear her giggle and start mumbling things.

I walk around and my cousins are laughing and playing with the bugs, so are the adults when they get one on them. I see the other kids playing with each other, but no ones playing with me...

Like I said before, my name is Shino, I am a 83cm tall, thick dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, my skin is littered with scars and openings from my Kikaichus and training with my father, my face is angular, my body is slim, my eyes... I don't like talking about them... But, they are a light chocolate brown with golden streaks that appear to move. My clan keeps everything covered by clothing and glasses that don't allow anyone to see our eyes.

Looking at the party, I see my parents worry glances my way, though to everyone else it looks like a semi-bored expression from my father, but my mother never wore our clothing and her expression has always been open to others. I look around and see my father's Kikaichus by the other clans, who look rather upset at being here.

I walk over to the Hyuuga family, "Are you having fun?" I ask the head.

He just gives me a curt nod, not wanting to speak to me.

"We are little one, but the real question is, are you?" The woman to his left asks.

"I'm happy," I say with a smile, hidden by my clothing, I give a low bow and walk to the next, the Uchiha family.

"Are you all having a good time?" I ask.

The father gives my the same reaction as the Hyuuga head and so does his wife, "We are, though we noticed that you haven't played with the others," the elder son states.

"They run away and call me names," I state flatly as I bow to take my leave.

I walk over to the family pond, noticing that the Akkuski family has gone to join my mother and father, to be alone... Again.

'Why, why do they not like me? What did I do?' I ask myself...

Soon came time for cake, it was in the shape of and decorated as our family's bug, I've talked about them several times, it's a Kikaichus. They sing happy birthday, eat, play and leave.

I help take everything done, but then my father has a brilliant idea, "Shino, this is a perfect time to train!"

"What?" I ask.

"You can practice your control with the Kikaichus!" He exclaims, well the way my clan understands it, as he gets his Kikaichus to help.

"Okay..." I say, trying to will mine to help, it doesn't work for some time, but I do manage to get them to put the last chair away, but it took everything out of me.

"That's good enough, better than I did my first time," my father said.

"Really?"

"Really," he said fondly, "the first time I willed them to help the put the knife away, that was it," I awed at this new information, "Come on, it's late, time for bed little bug."

I lay down in bed and sleep takes its hold.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; you lot know the drill!

•—-—•

I awoke from my dream state, it's been ten long years since that day, I sigh, her face haunting my dreams. Five years ago she was kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha, she screamed my name...

-Flashback-

We were eating watermelon at the park when a man in black and red came through the clearing. Our parents are out on missions, I'm watching her until they get back.

"Come here little ones," the man says.

"No," I say, grabbing Li's arm. I focus and my insects come and attack, he disappears in smoke, it was a shadow clone. I get up and look around, I look back at the girl in my care, I try to reassure her, and I turn back around for another look, calling the insects around us to aid me, aid us.

Li's hair starts spinning due to a wind that her chakra created, "Where'd he go, Shino?"

"Here," he states from behind her.

She screams, I turn to see her in his arms, trying to get out of his grasp, but it's futile. She screams my name, but as I try to get her, he turns and faces me, holding a sharp knife against her throat.

"Don't even think about it," he says, voice cold, "Try and stop me and she'll be the one to pay."

The wind picks up and soon trees are flying, "Shino, duck!" Li screams.

A tree hits him, another clone, I see a small nick on her neck. More clones appear and soon we are fighting an army. Li has yet to control her elemental abilities, but thankfully she's starting to try.

The person we're fighting, I realize, is the Uchiha that saved my bugs five years ago. The one who killed his clan. 'Why is he after Li?'

After the last one, Li's exhausted and I can't find him, we're both drained, that's not good. We see one more walking towards us.

"Keep back!" I scream.

Li's wind picks back up, but it's just a breeze compared to what it was before, circling us protectively, "Don't come any closer," her voice rumbles, the sky getting darker.

The man laughs, "Aren't you just adorable," he states, "Do you know why you two are always paired together, left in his care?"

She looks at me confused, "What is he talking about?"

"No one told you," he states, "She's old enough to make the same choice you did Shino, why not tell her?"

"Don't," I say coldly.

"Tell me Shino! Whatever you're talking about!" She screams, the storm growing stronger, lightning strikes in the distance.

"You two are in an arranged marriage together," Itachi states.

"WHAT!?" she cries, furious, more lightning strikes.

"He's right Li, we are," I say calmly, "You know what that means?"

"Mama and papa told me about them... I know what they are," she says, the wing picking up, rain starting to fall, hard, no it's hail.

"He doesn't care about you little one, he's doing this for his clan and his clan alone," Itachi says.

"He's lying Li! I do care!" I say.

She's getting confused, the wind is shifting into different directions, she's getting tired... Shit!

"Li, can you tell me a single time when I haven't treated you right?" I ask.

"No," she states.

"He's getting paid to keep you happy... with presents, training..." Itachi states.

Li's confusion knocks both Itachi and I to the ground, she's tiring herself out, she doesn't realize it.

"Calm down! Li, you have to calm down!" I try and scream over the roar of the wind and the crashing hail.

She screams for the both of us to shut up, Itachi chuckles, I attack him with everything I have left. By time he has me subdued Li is panting and collapsed.

"That was much more fun than I expected," he says walking over to he small, weakened frame.

He pushes her body with his foot, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I scream, with as much force as I can muster.

"You did better than expected," he says picking her up, "Don't worry, my colleagues and I will take good care of her."

"Shino?!" She calls my name, softly, "Don't let him take me... Please... Shino."

"He can't help you now, my dear... He's subdued for the moment," he says, they start heading towards the woods, she calls my name, over and over, begging for help.

"I'll find you Li, I'll bring you home," I called.

-End Flashback-

I got paired up some time later with Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka, they didn't understand why I am the way I am... I got hounded by our families for months, we received ransom letters and calls... I need that little girl back.

Today was a mission to the Sand Village, take a prisoner to them for trial and punishment... I'm still haunted by nightmares... "Gahhh!" I all but scream.

I don't want to do this today was the fifth year anniversary of her disappearance, today she turns ten...

I get up and get ready, I head to where we are supposed to meet, but I'm an hour early, just enough time to get my facade in check...

•—•

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; you lot know the drill!

•—-—•

I'm sitting on the sign that announces to travelers that they have reached our gates. Sitting and thinking about the present that I could get Li, the pain her parents are in right now... The medical nin told them they were no longer able to have children, it devastated them greatly. I let them down...

Looking towards the forest I think about where she could be, I KNOW that she is still alive, what they could be doing to her, what she's gone through. I cry every time I think about it, that's one of the reasons I keep this coat on, the smallest things remind me of her... Besides the fact that my family has always worn this type of clothing.

The breeze picks up, taking me back to the day she was taken, how quickly her soft winds turned into a storm... I sigh as I hear Kiba and his dog, I leap down to his left, just inches apart.

"What the hell, Shino?" He yells jumping back three meters or so.

"Sorry," I say, "I didn't mean to startle you, where is Hinata?"

"With sensei getting the prisoner," he states, getting over his shock.

"You know who it is?" I ask in a bored tone.

"Says he's part of some crime family, people say he looks like a shark... Guess he did some major damage to the Sand Village... Always wears this black cloak with red clouds on it," Kiba says.

Just like they were just waiting for the introduction to the man, here comes our team, "Why don't the ANBU take me?" The shark man asks with a smirk.

"Shut up," our sensei says, "We will be taking a three month mission to take this," she forces him to her side, "filth to the Sand."

"Let's head out," I suggest. I notice the man is in chakra blocking cuffs, this is going to be a long mission.

•-—-•

It's been two long weeks on foot, since we push chakra towards our feet for faster movement, but his cuffs won't give us that pleasure.

"Can we take a breather?" Sharky asks...

"Why?" Hinata asks.

"It's lunch," the blue man replies, like it's common knowledge.

Sensei sighs, "Shino, do you mind?"

"I'll be back shortly," I reply.

I run into the forest, my insects taking down rabbits and squirrels, picking up some safe-to-eat mushrooms and other herbs and spices and stopping by a stream to get water and fish. Upon my return Hinata has a fire roaring and the cooking equipment out.

"What you bag us bug boy?" the prisoner asks.

"Here Kiba, you're the best skinner we have," I state, handing him the game, "I'll take care of the fish... Hinata, do you mind the herbs?"

"N-n-no," she says.

We get into our jobs, it ends and we eat, "Not bad fish, bug," blue man says.

I just grunt, "Thanks for catching the game, Shino," Kiba says.

"No problem," I reply.

We clean up and get going again, Sharky won't shut up, and I've considered filling his mouth full of bugs, but why should I punish my closest friends? "So, Shino, is it?"

I pay no mind, just keep heading straight.

"Still have nightmares about that little girl you couldn't save five years ago?" I hear the grin in his voice.

I turn and have him on his back, "Shut. Up."

"Shino, he's just trying to get under your skin," my sensei says, pulling me off.

I turn and walk away, "She hates you, you know? For not being able to save her," he calls, "She's still alive, calls your name at night. It was sad for the first few weeks, she really fought, but it didn't take too long to break her, kept telling her that you and her family weren't going to save her, that she wasn't loved, that WE would be her family... After three months, she caved, she lasted longer than most adults," he finished with a loud laugh.

"D-do-d-don't l-li-lis-l-listen t-to h-hi-h-him, S-Sh-Shino," Hinata says.

I keep my voice and opinions to myself, I don't need him further into my head, "Yeah, don't listen to me... I know what happened, where she is, what she's been up to, I can tell you everything you need to know about her kidnapping... For a deal," Sharky states.

It takes everything out of me to not turn and go at him, "I know you're telling the truth, but I can't bring myself to want to make any type of deal with the likes of you."

We walk as he tells me all the things they did to her, what they are doing to her, what she's learned, and so on, but I bring myself to tune him out until I hear him laugh, "Her parents have given us MILLIONS! She wants to go home, at least when I saw her last! That family is loaded and they are still paying us! Maybe she will WANT to stay when they get the last payment in, now THAT would me amazing."

I go back to drowning him out, thinking about what she could look like, if she still remembers me, what she likes, dislikes and so on. I still love her... Why do things always turn bad for me?

We walk until nightfall, he won't shut his mouth about their tactics for breaking her, making her give up fighting them, how the one he loved most was binding her and giving her shallow cuts and then pouring lemon and lime juice or salt on them.

We take turns keeping watch on the prisoner, I take first watch... This is going to be a LONG mission.

Thanks, reviews -good and bad- are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; you lot know the drill!

•—-—•

It's been an hour since my team has gone to sleep, leaving me alone with Sharky, "Do you know who took her?"

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me," he replies, "He's quite fond of her... Always had a way with children, weird now that I think about it. He volunteered to take her, by the way."

"Excuse me if I doubt everything you say," I say looking him in the eyes, then look at my sleeping teammates.

"Just trying to lighten the mood... Geez you must have really been traumatized after he took her."

'I was beaten to a pulp!' I think, but it comes out, "I managed to keep myself afloat, unlike Itachi's kid brother."

"I heard," he chuckles lightly, "On a road to self-destruction, isn't he?"

"I'm not hellbent on revenge, though he's going to kill himself with this path," I sigh.

"Tell me something, Bug Boy," I look up at THAT name, "How are you so calm? I mean, I would have expected you to go off on me by now."

"Because, the way I see it, it pisses everyone else off that way," I reply.

"Huh, I guess you're right... You want to hear about her?" Sharky asks.

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Psychological torture," he smiles.

"Fine, don't spare the details..."

"When Itachi came back...

-Flashback-

"Let me go!" a little blonde girl shrikes, the wind picking up.

"Don't make me knock you out," Itachi growls to the girl on his shoulder.

"Itachi," I say, "who's the runt?"

"Our ticket to riches," he replies.

"I want to go home," the girl growls, the winds growing stronger.

"Do you really think that they wouldn't have come after us? If they really cared they would have hunted us down by now," he tells her, "That boy you were with wasn't strong enough to save you, he doesn't care... I came to take you away from a life of lies, I care about you," that caused me to chuckle, making him glare at me.

We ran for three days, we bound her hands and legs, having to carry her, feed her and so on. We kept asking her where her family was, the people who supposedly care for her, we told her that people who care would AKWAYS be there for her... That we always would.

She kept saying that she knew that her family loved her, that they would do anything to get her back, "That's what we're counting on sweetness," I say with a nasty grin.

"What?" she asks.

"Umph," I grunt when Itachi elbows me.

"Nothing," Itachi says, "You just be a good little girl for us and I'll personally see to it that you're well taken care of."

"Let. Me. Go..." she says with conviction.

She closes her eyes and starts to breathe in and out real slow, each time she breath slows and becomes deeper. The wind stops dead, the animals quiet, no sound can be heard except our own breathing. Her breathing stops completely, we don't know what is happening.

"Little girl," I growl as I raise my hand to strike her, "you better not do anything that may... Force my hand."

She inhales sharply, bringing a strong wind towards us, like one right before a storm or hurricane. She screams, causing the animals to roar, like when a crowd is cheering for their favorite team. Her body starts to shake, along with the ground beneath us, like when horses are all running along some one another. Her eyes start tearing, so does the sky, it turns to painful hail, causing blood to flow free. The trees around us begin to burn, her face is red... What did Itachi bring along with the girl.

"Let. Me. Go!" she screams, her body lifting into the air, her bounds catching flames and her becoming free of our restraints.

The predictors come and attack us as we try to retrieve our prize. The alpha takes her and heads for the mountains...

-End-

"We fought the mongrels for hours, after we defeated them, we'll we had to get our prize... It took us searching for a week to find them in a cave, she was so tired," Sharky laughs, "it didn't take us long to get her back. Poor thing didn't know what she did or how she got to where she was or how much chakra she used... It was quite a funny sight."

I growl, "I swear if she is hurt why I find her, you'll-"

"You'll what? I'm already going down, you want Itachi... He's the one who took the little princess," Sharky laughs.

"Is that all you have to share or is there more?" I ask.

"Oh there's more... Where was I?"

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; you lot know the drill!

•—-—•

"She came back with us..."

-Flashback-

"I can't believe that she's still asleep!" I exclaim.

"She used a lot of chakra," Itachi says.

"I know that! It's been four days, though Itachi!" I sigh, "I wonder if she'll ever get to a point where she won't be drained from this..."

"With training, she should. We're here," he says. Slowing our pace and coming to a silent stop, our little piece of luggage decides to wake.

"Where am I NOW?" she stresses the last of it.

"Your new home," Itachi says.

She groans and tries to get out of our grasps, but she is still tired, so he just grips her a bit tighter. I laugh as I hear a bone snap and she muffles a scream by biting down on the fabric of Itachi's shoulder.

We walk into our home and her screams subside, "Hey fellas," Deidara says, then a very long pause and a whole minute later does he finally realize, "Who's the kid?"

"Took you long enough, blondie," I comment.

"Can you get the medic? I broke her wrist trying to get her to calm down," Itachi says.

"Poor thing," he says walking over, "What's your name cutie?" he asks, trying to be sweet.

She lifts her head, her eyes are red from crying due to the pain, she looks him dead in the eye and gives him a hardened look. What happens next none of us expected... She fucking spits in his face, "Call me 'Cutie' one more time... and my name, for your information, is Li."

Wiping her saliva off, he tries to glare, but doesn't quite have it down pact, "I like her, she has spunk," Kabuto says, "Let me fix up your hand."

Grabbing her wrist, he heals it in less than a minute, "Thanks," she says.

"Why the hell is there a kid here?" Ginji asks, walking into the hall.

Oh my god it's like a family reunion, "Can we just go and have a large meeting and answer everyones questions because it's getting unbearable answering the same question over and over," I rant.

"Kisame's right," Itachi says, "Gather everyone and meet us in the main room."

Everyone nods and goes to fetch everyone who's here, we walk with the girl to the room and after Itachi and I sit, well, she is placed in his lap.

"When can I go?" she asks, shivering at the cold air that penetrates her skin.

He takes off his clothing that symbolizes his family and wraps it around her, "You might want to get comfortable, sweetheart," he says in a voice that is colder than the air surrounding us.

Everyone enters and sit in silence, that is until blondie decides to break it, "Why's the little thing here?"

"Awe, still mad that I ruined your hair?" she sneers.

"Girl here has more balls than Yura," Hidan laughs.

Itachi grips her shoulder length hair and pulls back hard, "Listen here, you are ONLY to speak when spoken to... She's here because she is the heiress of a great family and is very powerful already, she can be useful to us."

Everyone asks questions, some of them were stupid and didn't require a response, until, "Who will watch her and train her?" Orochimaru asks.

"I will," Itachi says, everyone is quiet.

"Why you?" Sasori asks.

"I had a little brother, I know how to handle children," he replies.

We all come to the agreement that he would take care of the little one, due to his knowledge on children.

-End Flashback-

"He took her under his wing and kept her on a pretty tight leash for several months... She became like a pet to him after the first year was up she started going on missions with us and did quite a bit of damage."

I growl, I wanted her home, that whole first year her family got letters and calls about getting her back, if they gave them thirty million yin. I got hounded by my family, her family made me feel guilty by telling me it wasn't my fault.

"I want to know what Itachi did to her to get her to trust him," I spit out.

"Oh, now, that you'd have to ask him," Sharky says with a smile.

"Where is she now?" I ask.

"With Itachi," he says like it was obvious, "Though, we did discuss giving her her own partner, but he wouldn't go for it. Where they are currently, I don't know, only our boss and they team know where they are going. I haven't been with them in some time, as you remember."

I sigh in frustration, "Where was their last location that you know of?"

"Home," he replies smugly, "You want that information, give me a deal."

"I'm unable to do that, smart ass," I reply.

"Well then the princess stays with us until we get the rest of our cash."

"Why do you call her princess?"

"Oh, that you have to ask her parents."

I look up at the sky and see that it's time for Kiba to take his watch. I walk over and shake him, "Come on Kiba, get up. I need sleep too."

"Five more minuets," he groans.

I walk over to my pack and grab my water bottle, "He asked for it."

"You and him are just as bad as me and Itachi," Sharky says with a grin.

I ignore him as I walk back over to my teammate and spill water in his face, "Hey!"

"Your turn, now. Get. Up."

"Fine," Kiba groans, "get some sleep."

I hear Kiba kick our captive as I lay down, "You best shut up, keep quiet and sleep."

"Okay, bossman," I hear shifting until blackness takes me.

-Dream-

I'm walking down a long dark corridor, a light is at the far end of the tunnel, glowing a soft orange. The walls, floor and ceiling are the color of sandstone, but as smooth as marble. On the wall in front of me is a black door, with bars on the window on it.

"AAAAHHH!" a scream can be heard, it's a female's voice, I start to run towards it, but the door seems to be moving away from me. I cast a jutsu to freeze the moving door and I run as fast as I can towards the poor woman.

The screams penetrate the air, they are bloodcurdling, agonizing screams. Laughter can be heard behind it, sadistic, haunting laughs, "Had enough, my dear?" I hear a man say as the screams die out.

"That wasn't too bad, let's go again," I hear her laugh as I finally reach the cold, black metal door.

"We'll see if you can handle another round," the man says.

"Bring it, Sasori," she says.

The screams start up again, I get the courage to look through the bars to see the torture. He and his lackeys start a generator and attach metal hookups to her fingers, breast and her pussy lips.

She is sitting in a metal chair that is in a metal tub full of water. I watch as the current flows through her, hers eyes never closing. I see her eyes, they're Li's eyes, "No."

As soon as that word leaves my lips the floor gives way and I start to fall. I try to keep calm, but a scream escapes my lips. After what felt like an eternity of falling I land hard on the forest floor. I see a girl with multicolored eyes sitting alone by a fire, "Nice to see you again, Shino," she says.

"Li?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is this some sick joke I'm playing on myself?" I ask, not wanting to believe.

"No, it's not, Tobi taught me how to dream walk," she explains, "I'm ten now," she sighs.

We talked for a time catching up. i told her about her parents, about my life so far, she asked about my love life and told her that I would only be with her. We talked like this for what seemed like hours, me being about ten meters from her sitting form, that is, until my legs felt numb and I knew I had to sit down.

I walk over and sit by the fire, by her, "I tried to-"

"I know, and I never blamed you," she interrupts, "Sasori, what you just saw, likes to show who has the 'largest balls' where I'm at," she says, putting the two words in aired quotations.

"So that was a memory?"

"Yeah, I have the burns to prove it," she says, shielding her body, "I want to go home."

"Well you looked like you enjoyed it," I say glaring at her.

"When you're a lamb living with wolves, you have to disguise yourself by acting like them, no matter how sickening," she comments, "But, I have grown close to some of them, Itachi mostly, he-"

"What do you mean?" I'm getting furious now.

"He heals me, treats me like I'm his kid or something, tells me that he'll make sure I get home safe," she says, "He acts like an older brother Shino, I feel like I can trust him."

"He killed his family!" I scream, causing her to flinch.

"Glad to know that I still bring out your emotions," she sighs, "He told the Hokage that his clan was going to perform an uprising, take the village down. Itachi took the threat down, leaving his brother and himself, no one told Sasuke, so he wouldn't believe it if Itachi told him... I heard that he went with Orochimaru, that isn't going to go well for anyone."

I sit in silence for a time, contemplating what she just said, "Why'd he run then?"

"Spare his brother from the truth, I've been taking care of him for some time, he's dying, slowly and painfully, but I've been able to heal most of him, starting to work on a cure for his disease," she looks at me, "They wanted to kill me, Shino, but Itachi and Kisame spared me, saying how I could be a great asset."

I growl, "Where are you? I want to bring you home."

"I don't even know, they switch HQ locations regularly, Itachi and I won't get wind for another day or so."

"But I asked for your location NOW," I stress.

"In a village," she says, "I've only been able to do this from a three kilometer distance so far, I don't know how far away I am from you. I've been trying for WEEKS trying to reach you."

"Is it a small village?"

"Yeah, with a single inn, I wasn't given a name, just that we're here," she sighs, "I'm still not strong enough to escape and not trusted enough to go out on my own, Shino... Sorry I can't be of more help."

"I'll find you," I say and I notice her fading, "Where are you going?"

"Itachi's waking me up, I can hear him in my head. I miss you," she says.

"I miss you too," I say as I watch the last of her disappear, "and I WILL find you.

-End Dream-

I wake at first light remembering every detail of my dream and my watch before. I look around and see that Hinata is the only one awake so far, "Hinata, how long have you been up?"

"Ummm..."

"Four hours, bug boy," Kisame says.

"I wasn't talking to you," I sneer.

"Someone's not a morning person," he says.

"Hina, why don't you go to the river, I'll watch him," I offer.

"T-Th-Tha-Thanks Sh-Shino," Hinata says.

"She has a thing for you Shino," Kisame offers.

"She's a teammate, that's all," I reply.

"She wants you," he coaxes.

"She's not my type, plus I know someone who likes her anyway," I say, trying to get him to cool it.

"She watched you while you slept, you were moving a lot last night, nightmare?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just trying to make conversation, damn," he replies.

"Gradeizahw," I hear Kiba grumble out.

"What was that mutt?" Kisame asks.

"What?" he asks.

"Do you always make incoherent sounds when you wake up?" Kisame clarifies.

"It's my process of waking up!" he defends himself.

"Sure," he replies rolling his eyes.

"Where'd Hina go?" Kiba asks.

"I let her go freshen up," I reply.

"She has a thing for bug boy here," Kisame states.

"Umm..." his face gets red, and not the embarrassed red that Hina gets, but the pissed off red of a jealous struck, testosterone high teenaged male.

"Don't listen to him Kiba," I say, "Plus, I'm already engaged, so it doesn't matter."

"Right, right, sorry," Kiba says, "Akamaru, come on, we'll catch breakfast."

"See you in a bit," I reply as they walk off.

"Shino?" I hear Kurenia say, "Where'd the others go?"

"To get breakfast," I reply.

"Seems your little girl likes a teammate," Kisame says.

"That's just your assumption, now, Shino, how was last night's go?"


End file.
